Things I'll never say
by ClaireR6
Summary: Una noche de discusión con Yuki, Shuichi va a encontrarse con Ryuichi, con quien después de tener una conversación algo extraña, experimentará algunas cosas que antes no era capaz de comprender...


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silencio, la luz del atardecer filtrándose entre las cortinas del estudio y el olor de un café recién hecho. Eiri Yuki se relajó sintiéndose envuelto por uno de los pocos momentos de paz que solía tener desde que vivía con el pelirrosa.

-¡ Yuuuuuukiiiiii!- el estruendo de la puerta cerrándose y un ligero temblor del suelo le indicaron que la calma se había acabado con la llegada de su amante.- ¡Hooolaaa Yuki, ya estoy aquí! ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta…- rodó los ojos resignado por el fin de su momento de tranquilidad, pero a la vez aliviado de estar de nuevo con ese pequeño revoltoso. Aunque eso último jamás lo reconocería en público, obviamente…- Esta tarde ha estado aquí Mitsuki…

- ¿Tu editora?

- Sí. Probablemente tenga que viajar un par de semanas a un congreso para nuevos escritores… quieren aprovechar para promocionar allí el libro que estoy escribiendo, y me han invitado a hacer una conferencia.

- Vaya, parece importante…

- Lo es.- observó la reacción del cantante, sorprendido de que se lo hubiera tomado de una forma tan madura.

- ¿Y cuando nos vamos?

- Shuichi…- ahora lo entendía, el pequeño aún no había comprendido que quien se iba, era él, no los dos.- …a esto iré yo solo. Igualmente, tú te aburrirías, son tres días entre libros y prácticamente no tendré tiempo para estar contigo.

- Pero Yuki…

- Además, Mitsuki ya ha reservado los pasajes y las habitaciones del hotel…

- ¿Pasajes? ¿Habitaciones? ….¿¡Te vas con ella, verdad!?

- Claro que voy con Kana, ella representa la editorial.

- Pero… y… pero…- Tras unos segundos de pucheros y balbuceos, siguió con su irracional berrinche.- ¿Qué confianzas son esas? ¿Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre?

- ¡Llevo años trabajando con ella! ¡Deja ya de montarte historias que sólo tienen sentido en tu cabeza!

- ¿Trabajo? ¿Ahora lo llamas así?

- ¡Basta ya, Shuichi! ¡Deja de comportarte como un crio y estar celoso de todo lo que me rodea!- lo miró fijamente unos segundos, observando cómo su decepción se volvía rabia.

- ¡No son celos, son evidencias!- le gritó dándose la vuelta con intención de irse.

- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde te crees que vas? ¡Estoy hablando contigo!- preguntó, obteniendo cómo respuesta una mirada rápida y despechada del otro.

- ¡A trabajar!- Respondió lloriqueando, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando un confundido Eiri.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx*

- Maldito Yuki… bastardo mujeriego… sexy bastardo mujeriego… ¡¿Por qué me fui a enamorar del más imbécil?! Pero es que es tan adorable y sexy… ¡Waaaah!

De repente se percató de que estaba deambulando sin rumbo y se paró a pensar qué podía hacer. Su estómago le indicó que era hora de comer algo, y decidió ir a un pequeño puesto de ramen cerca de N.G. donde solían ir cuando tenían algo que celebrar. No es que él lo tuviera, pero necesitaba sentirse mejor después de lo ocurrido con el rubio.

Una vez dentro, no tardó en reparar en la presencia de alguien conocido: al parecer, el vocalista de Nittle Grasper también acababa de llegar a aquel lugar. Sonrió, al menos estaría en buena compañía.

- Hola, Ryuichi.- se acercó a él con su más perfecta y fingida expresión de felicidad.

- ¡Hoolaaa Shu-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú también has tenido un repentino antojo de ramen?

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, supongo…

El castaño lo miró unos instantes, comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba el cantante de BL. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se prometió a si mismo animarlo y hacer que olvidara aunque fuera por un momento lo que fuera que había pasado con ese hombre que para nada merecía estar con él, al menos desde su punto de vista.

- ¡Ooohh! ¡Qué bien, pues siéntate con Kumagoro y conmigo y pidamos ya, que tengo un hambre…!

- Jejeje… ¡Claro, yo también me muero de hambre!

Ambos cantantes cenaron entre risas y bebieron lo suficiente como para olvidarse de todos los problemas y dolores de cabeza que tenían últimamente.

- ¡Vamos, Shuichi! ¡De una vez!- Sakuma animaba al pelirrosa, vaso de sake en mano, pese a que éste ya balbuceaba y se tambaleaba de vez en cuando.

- No, no puedo más… creo que ya me ha hecho demasiado efecto…- corroboró la evidencia, perdiendo el equilibrio por un momento, ayudado por el mayor a no caer.- …jejeje… ¿Lo ves?- se sonrojó levemente ante la expresión divertida del otro.

El castaño lo observó negando con la cabeza, le parecía tan adorable como gracioso ver a Shuichi totalmente sonrojado, desinhibido y algo torpe. Sin embargo tenía que reconocer que él, aunque tolerara mejor el alcohol, tampoco es que estuviera como bien en esos momentos…

- Jejeje, está bien, vamos a dar un paseo a ver si te da el aire y te despejas un poco.

- Sí, será mejor…- sentenció mientras se levantaban, pagaban la cuenta y salían del restaurante.

Deambularon durante un rato largo sin rumbo fijo, simplemente charlando y disfrutando del agradable clima de primavera. Ambos estaban divirtiendo bastante del paseo, ya que el estado desinhibido del menor hacía que los nervios y la vergüenza que sentía normalmente con su ídolo desaparecieran, pudiendo así conversar sin tapujos sobre cualquier cosa.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron a un lugar que a Shuichi le provocaba cierto sentimentalismo.

- Este parque…- se detuvo frente al sendero que tantos recuerdos le traía, llegando incluso a visualizar el espejismo de la sombra del rubio entre la penumbra.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shuichi? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… es sólo que… este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos…

- Ya…- hizo una breve pausa para comprender lo que le pasaba al chico.- Yuki… ¿No?

El pelirrosa suspiró y se sentó en un banco cercano a él, siendo seguido por el mayor.

- Deberían darme la medalla al más imbécil. No entiendo ni yo cómo después de tanto tiempo aún sigo pensando así, a veces creo que lo que pasa a mí alrededor está en algún idioma que yo no conozco o algo parecido y no soy capaz de comprender absolutamente nada.

- Shu…

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho.- lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de que ambos empezaran a reír.- No hace falta que te pongas así siempre que discutas con él… ¿Por qué es eso lo que ha pasado, no?

- …Sí… No entiendo por qué tenemos que estar siempre así… cada vez que pienso en Yuki, lo único que me viene a la cabeza son discusiones, problemas y todo tipo de complicaciones…

- No es fácil estar con la persona que amas…

- No he dicho que quiera que sea todo coser y cantar… ¡Pero es que no recuerdo ni un maldito momento en que pueda decir que todo fuera bien y pudiera preocuparme de ser feliz con él y nada más!- miró a su ídolo con los ojos humedecidos por sus propias lagrimas, provocándole sin saberlo un opresor nudo en la garganta.

- Shu-chan…- lo abrazó y sintió como el otro se aferraba a él llorando con más fuerza.- tranquilo… verás como todo mejora pronto…

- Ryuichi, tú… ¿Crees que vale la pena todo esto? ¿Piensas que es algo de lo que al cabo del tiempo no te arrepientes al recordarlo?

- Claro que no, Shuichi. No todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de estar con quien quiere estar, a veces ni siquiera son correspondidos, o tienen que ver como esa persona sufre por una tercera…- guardó silencio unos instantes para no dejarse llevar por el momento.- Aprovecha esta oportunidad, de lo único que te arrepentirías sería de no haberlo intentarlo todo. Si de verdad lo quieres, aférrate a él con todas tus fuerzas y no te sueltes aunque se acabe el mundo.

- Pero…. ¿Qué pasa cuando ya no tienes fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo? ¿Cuándo crees que esta todo en tu contra y que la única solución para poder seguir es olvidarte de todo y dejarte llevar?

- Pues pasa que nos decepcionarías a todos.- Lo observó con un gesto de regaño.- ¿Tanto proclamar tu amor eterno para esto? ¿Te piensas rendir a la primera de cambio? Sinceramente… esperaba más de ti.- El pelirrosa bajó la cabeza confuso, intentando asimilar lo que el vocalista de NG le había dicho.- Todos hemos puesto algo de nuestra parte para que esto funcione, ahora no puedes cansarte y tirarlo por la borda.

- Yo…- rompió a llorar de nuevo, siendo abrazado casi al instante por el otro.

- Vamos, Shu, no te pongas así… Lo siento, eso ha sonado demasiado duro; no estoy enfadado sólo pretendía que reaccionaras… no deberías tomártelo todo tan a la tremenda.- acarició suavemente el pelo del menor, intentando reconfortarlo.

- No… tranquilo… creo que estoy demasiado alterado entre una cosa y otra…

- Bueno, creo que en parte es culpa mía: yo te hice beber, te traje aquí, te saqué el tema… ¿Y si te quedas en mi casa esta noche? Si quieres, claro… porque digo yo que Yuki no te va a echar de menos, al menos hoy…

- Sí, la verdad es que hoy no pensaba quedarme en casa…

- ¡Pues ya está decidido! ¡Esta noche te quedas con Kumagoro y conmigo!- anunció volviendo a su habitual comportamiento infantil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx*

Sakuma abrió la puerta y encendió las luces de su casa, dejó las llaves en el mueble del recibidor y llevó a Shuichi de la mano hasta el sofá.

- Siéntate mientras te hago un café, te sentará bien y te despejarás. Ahí está el mando de la televisión, por si te apetece ver algo.

- Gra… gracias…- respondió algo aturdido ante tantas atenciones.

El pelirrosa miró a su alrededor, aunque ya había estado allí en varias ocasiones, siempre se sorprendía al ver los muebles de diseño y la decoración impropia de su ídolo, que siempre aparentaba ser tan infantil e ingenuo, aunque ya había aprendido que solo era eso, apariencia.

Aun y así, un Dios era un Dios, y siempre sentiría esa sensación sobrecogedora en su interior cuando estuviera con él.

- Toma.- el castaño le entregó la taza caliente y le sonrió suavemente, tomando asiento a su lado.- ¿Ya estas mejor?

- Sí, al menos más tranquilo… creo.

- Shu… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que estés así? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- No… ¡No, claro que no! Es solo que… a veces tengo la impresión de que no le importo, que no se toma lo nuestro en serio… más de una vez he llegado a pensar que… que tiene otras…

- ¡Shuichi!- el mayor empezó a reír abiertamente.- ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Piensas que Yuki te engaña?

- No lo sé, estoy hecho un lio… no quiero pensar eso de él, pero… a veces se comporta como si lo hiciera…

- Creo que no soy el más indicado para decirte esto, pero… todo el mundo sabe que Eiri te quiere, sino no te mantendría a su lado.

- Fui yo el que lo obligó a hacer eso…

- ¿Piensas que si no quisiera estar contigo no habría encontrado la manera de echarte de su vida?

- Sí, eso tiene su lógica… pero entonces ¿Por qué no quiere que vaya con él a esos "viajecitos de negocios con Mizuki"? ¿Ni cuándo se va a Nueva York?

- Puede tener miles de razones para hacerlo… y que conste que no entiendo por qué diablos lo estoy defendiendo…

- ¡¿Qué razones quieres que tenga además de tirarse a Mizuki o al ligue de turno?!

- No creo que Yuki haga eso… y en el caso hipotético de que lo hiciera, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera le pondría ningún tipo de implicación emocional, y eso significaría que técnicamente no te engañaría.

- Creo que eso no lo he entendido… ¡Pero sigo pensando lo mismo!

- A ver…- optó una postura pensativa.- ¿Considerarías ponerle los cuernos a Yuki el hecho de acostarte con Hiro, o conmigo?

- ¿A Yuki? ¿Con Hiro? ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Hiro es como mi hermano, pasara lo que pasara no podría pensar en ello de esa manera!

- Con Hiro… ¿Y conmigo?

- Bueno…- se ruborizó ante tal pensamiento.- Realmente no lo sé… somos amigos, pero no tanto como con Hiro… No sé en qué categoría entraría eso…

- Plantéatelo así: una noche de borrachera, estas desinhibido, un poco enfadado y vengativo… y pasa lo que pasa… ¿Qué harías? En ese caso no sería culpa tuya… y lo que sientes hacia él no cambiaria en nada sólo por tener sexo conmigo… ¿Cierto?

- Supongo…- se tomó unos segundos para meditarlo.- Aunque no lo veo del todo claro…

- ¡Oh, Shuichi, pero como puedes ser tan cabezota! ¡Como sigas por ese camino, te haré estar en esa situación para que puedas entenderlo de una vez sin tanto titubeo ni tonterías! ¡No toda una relación se limita a la cama, ni siempre el sexo está ligado a una implicación emocional!

- ¡Pero yo creo que…!- los labios del mayor contra los suyos lo interrumpieron de repente.

Ryuichi se separó unos centímetros del rostro completamente ruborizado del otro, mostrándole una mueca triunfante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Has dejado de querer a Eiri de repente o algo así?

- N… no…- respondió aún en shock por lo anteriormente sucedido.

El menor pensó durante unos minutos ¿Y si realmente su ídolo tenía razón? Aunque él no hubiera sido capaz de concebir ese punto de vista, quizá el rubio sí lo hacía… una idea algo alocada pasó por su mente… hasta ahora había hecho todo lo posible por alimentar la relación que mantenía con el escritor, y acababa de darse cuenta de que quizá si seguía pensando de esa manera, correría el riesgo de perderlo. Todo ello, en el hipotético caso de que fuera eso, lo que hacía Eiri…

- ¿Shu? ¿Estás bien, te has enfadado?

- ¿Eh? No, tranquilo… sólo estaba pensando en lo que me has dicho… quizá tengas razón, aunque yo no sea capaz de entender esa manera de pensar…- volvió a callar unos segundos.- Hazlo.

- ¿Eh?- lo miró algo confuso ¿Realmente le estaba pidiendo lo que creía?

- Ponme en esa situación, como has dicho antes…

- Shuichi… ¿Me estas pidiendo que me acueste contigo?

- Bueno… eh… sí… si quieres, claro…- ambos se ruborizaron ligeramente ante la circunstancias.

El cantante de Nittle Grasper enmudeció: si el pequeño supiera que acababa de pedirle algo con lo que llevaba soñando durante tanto tiempo… aunque el que no sabía si podría mantener sus emociones al margen, en este caso era él.

- No veo por qué no…- respondió con una fingida expresión de indiferencia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx*

Y ahí estaban, ambos sin saber qué hacer, recostados en silencio en la cama del mayor, en medio de una de las situaciones más incómodas que jamás imaginaron ver juntos.

- Eh… yo… bueno…- el pelirrosa encaró al mayor, completamente ruborizado y se aproximó poco a poco, intentando prever qué reacción iba a provocarle.

Ryuichi lo ayudó, siendo él quien acortara la poca distancia que restaba entre ambos y besándolo con calma y algo de inseguridad. El pequeño se aferró a él casi por instinto, deshaciendo el agarre a los pocos segundos, avergonzado por su reacción.

De repente, el vocalista de BL se situó a una distancia prudencial, mirando a los ojos azules desconcertados del otro.

- Esto no funciona.- afirmó con contundencia, ante lo que el castaño respondió con un profundo suspiro.

- Creo que es culpa mía.

- No, no… no quería decir eso… no es que yo haya…

- Shuichi…- El cantante de NG no lo dejó terminar, adoptando la más seria de sus miradas.- …No puedo hacer esto, soy incapaz de dejar de lado mis emociones contigo… esto no es para nada la situación de la que hemos estado hablando antes, al menos para mí.

- Pero… No entiendo…

- Siempre he estado enamorado de ti.- afirmó rotundamente, mirando a los ojos al menor.

El pelirrosa enmudeció ante la inesperada declaración de su ídolo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo paralizado ante el shock de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos. Realmente se sentía algo egoísta por su comportamiento, no había pensado en cómo se sentía el castaño con lo que le había pedido, y ahora que sabía lo que éste sentía, un torbellino se emociones acudían a él de repente.

Pese a estar enamorado de él, le había ayudado para que fuera feliz con Yuki, sin importarle ni siquiera el dolor que todo ello podía causarle. Ahora sí entendía muchas cosas, y había aprendido una lección que jamás pensó que pudiera existir.

Una sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago le invadió de repente, se sentía abrumado por el cariño y la devoción de Sakuma le demostraba día a día, y que ahora habían adquirido un nuevo sentido para él. En ese momento, halló respuestas a muchas preguntas que se había hecho a lo largo del tiempo que pasó al lado del castaño debido a sus respuestas o reacciones aparentemente inconexas.

Se dejó llevar por esa sensación de calidez posó sus labios sobre los del mayor, besándolos suavemente y sin ningún tipo de incomodidad.

- Gracias… por ser sincero conmigo… y por todo lo que has hecho este tiempo atrás, aunque no me diera cuenta…

El mayor sonrió melancólico y bajó la mirada.

- Dejando todo lo que te he dicho a parte, ya sabías que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

- Sí…- La mente del pelirrosa volvió a funcionar de nuevo después del shock, tomando consciencia de la situación actual del castaño, lo que lo llevó a pensar algo para devolverle al menos una parte de todo lo que le había dado.- Ryuichi… me gustaría poder ayudarte yo también, así que… si hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor, no dudes en decírmelo.

- No te preocupes por eso, si tú estás bien, yo también lo estoy.- le sonrió calmadamente, haciéndole ver que después de confesarle lo que tanto tiempo había llevado dentro, ya estaba más tranquilo.

- Pero… yo quería hacer algo por ti…- bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

- Shuichi, no necesito nada que puedas darme, y no te voy a pedir más de lo que ya me ofreces. Soy consciente de lo que significo para ti desde hace años, y sé que aunque no me ames, por mí siempre sentirás algo que no sientes por nadie más, ni siquiera por Yuki… y con eso me basta.

El más joven lo abrazó, siendo correspondido casi al instante; era sorprendente como hasta en esos momentos, Sakuma era capaz de hacerlo sentir tan bien. De repente le abordó una idea un tanto descabellada, quizá sí que podía hacer algo por él… algo que sólo él podía hacer…

- Ryuichi… no tienes por qué dejar tus emociones a un lado…

- ¿Uhm? ¿A qué viene ahora eso?

- Me refiero a lo de antes…- se ruborizó violentamente debido a lo que le estaba proponiendo.- quiero decir, que… si quieres seguir con ello… ya no tienes por qué mentirme…- observó una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa en la mirada del otro.- ya que no puedo darte más de la otra manera…

- No tienes por qué hacer esto…

- Quiero hacerlo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente; ante la sorpresa del castaño, en los ojos del pequeño se observaba confianza: realmente le estaba diciendo la verdad. Ante ello, asintió levemente, dando a entender que seguirían adelante, aunque esta vez había adquirido otra finalidad bastante distinta a la original.

- Shuichi, si en algún momento quieres parar, o…

- Lo sé, no te preocupes.- susurró a la vez que se aproximaba a su ídolo y lo besaba suavemente.

Sakuma reaccionó acariciando la nuca del menor, que lo atrajo más hacia él hasta quedar recostados de lado, completamente pegados el uno al otro. El pelirrosa bajó la mano acariciando uno de los costados del castaño haciéndolo jadear ante la atrevida caricia, sonrojándose al ver las reacciones que en él despertaba.

El mayor descendió por la columna de Shuichi hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta, por donde introdujo una mano decidida para acariciar su suave piel. Con un gesto, le indicó que se la quitara, haciendo él lo mismo hasta que ambos quedaron en ropa interior.

Se perdió observando el cuerpo perfecto ante él expuesto: realmente el pelirrosa cada vez lo enloquecía más sin siquiera saberlo. Acarició la fina piel del torso, bajando hasta el ombligo, que perfiló casi sin tocarlo con la punta de los dedos, siguiendo su camino descendiente desviándose hacia la cadera.

El menor lo observó con los ojos medio cerrados, sorprendido ante la decisión de ignorar por el momento aquella zona tan íntima. Le preguntó silenciosamente con la mirada, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa suave por parte del otro, que subió la mano acariciando su espalda y lo abrazó, atrayéndolo hasta sentir su piel contra la suya.

- Yo no voy a ir más allá de ahí a no ser que seas tú el que dé el paso.- susurró prácticamente sobre sus labios.- prefiero que seas tú quien decida lo que quiere hacer y hasta dónde quiere llegar.

- No voy a cambiar de idea respecto a lo que te he dicho antes.- lo besó de nuevo, esta vez profundamente, haciéndolo gemir en su boca a la vez que estrechaba el abrazo.- Estoy decidido a llegar hasta el final con esto, no tienes porque contenerte.

- Lo sé, pero lo prefiero así.

El vocalista de BL fue el que esta vez exploró el cuerpo del otro, viendo cómo se le erizaba la piel al contacto con sus dedos. Se detuvo ante el elástico de la ropa interior del mayor, pensando por unos instantes en si debía o no seguir con lo que estaba haciendo pero la sonrisa confiada del otro le hizo seguir.

Lo despojó de la pequeña prenda poco a poco, sintiendo cómo la respiración de su ídolo se iba acelerando cada vez más ante aquella situación. Acarició casi temeroso la sensible e íntima zona, sorprendiéndose al sentir las manos expertas del castaño deslizándose por su espalda, y con ellas la última prenda dejándolo a él también completamente desnudo.

Ryuichi lo atrajo hacia él indicándolo que lo abrazara, quedando el menor sobre su cuerpo, totalmente pegado a él. Se besaron de nuevo mientras el mayor acariciaba el trasero del chico, provocando que éste moviera las caderas y sus sexos se rozaran, consiguiendo arrancarles los primeros gemidos de la noche.

El pelirrosa intercambió su posición con el otro, dejando su cuerpo totalmente expuesto a él, dispuesto a dejarse arrullar por su ídolo hasta donde él quisiera.

- Hazme lo que quieras, Ryuichi. Esta noche es toda tuya, y ya que probablemente no se vuelva a repetir, no quiero que te quedes con las ganas de nada.- acarició las hebras castañas, bajando por su cuello para posarse en su nuca y atraerlo hasta apresarlo en un beso voraz.

Sakuma no pudo seguir conteniéndose y decidió dejarse llevar por la situación como le había dicho el menor, recorriendo ávidamente su cuerpo hasta provocar que su miembro despertara. Percibió que Shuichi se sonrojaba ante lo que estaba sucediendo, hecho que provocó que se enterneciera ante las, a su parecer adorables, reacciones del chico.

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte…- llevo la mano del pelirrosa a su propia entrepierna para que se percatara de que él mismo estaba en la misma situación.

El vocalista de BL aprovechó ese lapso de tiempo para cambiar a una posición que le permitiera moverse con libertad sobre el cuerpo desnudo del mayor. Besó y succionó su torso, costados y caderas hasta detenerse en su sexo.

Recorrió toda su longitud muy levemente con la punta de la lengua, consiguiendo que cada vez se endureciera más ante su calor y humedad. Logró que Ryuichi enloqueciera buscando más contacto, moviendo sus caderas y gimiendo abiertamente, ahora ya sin ningún tipo de cohibición.

Por fin lo envolvió entre sus labios, lamiendo y succionando con firmeza hasta conseguir una imponente y lubricada erección, preparada para dar el siguiente paso. Ascendió por su cuerpo hasta encararlo y besarlo sin dejar de acariciar su miembro.

Sakuma lo hizo tumbar, devolviendo las intimas caricias que pronto fueron relevadas por su boca. El pelirrosa se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas ante la agradable sensación, sintiéndose algo turbado por el hecho de tener a su ídolo en tan comprometedoras circunstancias.

- Hmm… Ryuichi… si no paras ahora… voy a terminar…- lo miró inquieto, intentando regularizar su respiración.

- Hazlo… quiero sentir tu sabor…- una sonrisa algo perversa se perfiló en sus labios, retomando su labor sin perder tiempo.

Shuichi terminó casi al instante, vaciándose en la boca del castaño y gimiendo estruendosamente. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, encontró el rostro del mayor a escasos centímetros de él, observando todas sus reacciones con una expresión satisfecha.

El cantante de NG besó sus labios suavemente y apartó los mechones rebeldes del rostro del menor, dándole así algo de tiempo para que se recuperara.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, obteniendo un asentimiento tímido como respuesta.- ¿Seguro que quieres seguir…?

- Claro, ya te he dicho que no me iba a echar atrás.- sonrió calmado y acarició de nuevo el miembro del castaño, que seguía esperando que llegara lo inminente.- Hazlo…

Sakuma se posicionó entre las piernas del menor, acariciando su miembro a la vez que lo penetraba lentamente. Sintió cómo era acogido perfectamente por la estrechez del chico hasta estar dentro del todo, quedándose inmóvil unos instantes.

- ¿Te hago daño?- preguntó acercándose al rostro sofocado del pelirrosa.

- No… está bien…- aprovechó para darle un beso fugaz, balanceando levemente las caderas para habituarse a la invasión.- muévete…

Ryuichi obedeció meciendo su cuerpo suavemente, dejándose invadir por la agradable sensación de sentir a Shuichi de una forma tan íntima. El joven vocalista lo ayudó, acompañando su vaivén con las caderas consiguiendo ayudarle a conseguir una penetración más profunda y con un ritmo más rápido.

- Shu… ponte encima…- consiguió pronunciar el mayor entre gemidos, siendo obedecido al instante.

El pelirrosa cambió de posición, sentándose sobre la erección del castaño y moviéndose sobre ella ante la mirada lujuriosa de éste. Volvía a sentirse al límite, y sabía que al vocalista de NG tampoco le faltaba mucho para culminar, a juzgar por su respiración entrecortada y el movimiento desesperado de sus caderas.

- Hmm… aahh…- el menor sentía que iba a terminar y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Ryuichi, que aprovechó para sentarse y abrazarlo sin dejar de moverse.- ¡Aaahh!- por fin el pelirrosa se vació bañando el vientre de ambos, mientras era callado con un beso profundo.

Al sentirlo contrayendo todos sus músculos, el castaño también culminó, llenando el interior del menor con su cálida esencia.

Ambos se miraron jadeantes e inexpresivos, intentando pensar qué hacer en ese momento. Shuichi reaccionó liberándose del miembro semi erecto de su ídolo y tumbándose a su lado, siendo seguido por éste de inmediato.

- Gracias por esta noche, Shuichi.

- Gracias a ti, tú eres el que cada día hace cosas por mí y yo nunca me doy cuenta.

- No me debes nada, las hago porque quiero.- lo abrazó al percatarse de que se acercaba más a él, viendo pasar los minutos en silencio sintiendo su calor.- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo con todo?

- Sí…- incorporó encarando a Sakuma, apoyándose en su propio brazo.- Ryuichi… creo que en el fondo, nunca he llegado a pensar seriamente que Yuki me engañe. Supongo que sólo ha sido un ataque de celos.- Lo miró fijamente con algo de tristeza.

- Nadie piensa que Eiri te engañe; aunque no te des cuenta, creo que ha dejado bastante claro que te quiere. Incluso Touma ha tenido que dar su brazo a torcer con este tema, y créeme… eso no pasa todos los días.- le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, arrancándole una sonrisa.

- Siento haberte metido en esto…

- Ya sabes que siempre estaré para ti.- le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Y ahora a dormir, que mañana te espera un día duro.

- Sí.- se acostó de nuevo al lado de su ídolo.- Ryuichi…

- ¿Hm?

- No volveremos a hablar de lo que ha pasado esta noche… ¿Verdad?

- Obviamente…

- Bien…

- Bien…

- Ryuichi…- al cabo de unos instantes, el pelirrosa rompió el silencio de la alcoba.

- ¿Hm?

- ¿Vendrás a hacerme compañía cuando Yuki se vaya a la firma de libros?

- Si prometes no volver a enredarme para llevarme a la cama…- dijo intentando que no notara su risa entredientes.

- Vale…- respondió casi automáticamente, reaccionando al cabo de unos segundos.- ¡Eeeh!


End file.
